Mantan
by penguntitbias
Summary: Masuk dalam kategori apa mantanmu? Kalau untuk Lee Jihoon, mantannya itu... [SVT Soonyoung x Jihoon; SoonHoon] Warn! BXB or boy x boy! Just a short ficlet! Hope u guys like my #3 story! (sry for bad summary)


Mantan?

Menurut kalian, mantan itu apa?

Kalau menurutku, mantan itu adalah…

 ** _Mantan_**

 ** _by:_ penguntitbias**

 ** _cast: -Lee Jihoon (SVT);_**

 ** _-Kwon Soonyoung (SVT);_**

 ** _-and more_**

 ** _disclaimer: Cerita murni dari pikiran saya dan tidak meng-hak-milik karakter disini. Cast bukanlah milik saya, tapi milih Pledis Ent. dan pastinya Tuhan YME;_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

.

.

.

.

Banyak sosok manusia kampret di dunia ini. Spesiesnya beragam dan bermacam-macam. Ada spesies yang menghilang saat dibutuhkan, spesies penikung, spesies menghilang saat sayang-sayangnya, dan masih banyak spesies yang kurang ajar di dunia ini.

Tapi kita bukan ingin membahas dari salah satu contoh diatas. Kita akan membahas tentang—

—mantan.

Jadi, apa itu mantan?

Menurut KBBI, mantan adalah _bekas pemangku jabatan (kedudukan); eks; bekas._

Tapi kalau dalam kamus seorang Lee Jihoon, mantan adalah sesosok makhluk pembelok segala panca indra seseorang; sosok yang kurang ajar bin kampret.

Sosok itu bisa merubah segala persepsi seseorang hingga seratus delapan puluh derajat. Kalau menurut peribahasa, _tai-pun bahkan terlihat seperti coklat_. Itu ungkapan yang tepat saat masih jadi pacar. Tapi, kalau sudah jadi mantan?

Pertanyaan ini pernah ditanyakan oleh saudara Boo Seungkwan. Berikut kronologinya:

.

.

 _Saat itu adalah satu menuju dua bulan setelah kandasnya hubungan antara Lee Jihoon dan Kwon Soonyoung. Hubungan mereka padahal sudah terjalin cukup lama, sekitar satu tahun menuju dua tahun kalau bulan ini mereka masih memiliki status._

 _Perihal kandasnya hubungan mereka sempat geger satu sekolah. Bagaimana tidak geger kalau si pawang yang memutuskan hubungan dengan si macan?_

 _Seketika satu sekolah iba dengam si pawang, Kwon Soonyoung. Mereka berpikir kalau si macan, Jihoon, sudah keterlaluan terhadap dirinya._

 _Padahal, sih, bukan._

 _Hal itu diketahui oleh Jihoon , dan malah membuat si macan malah uring-uringan dan gondok setengah mampus. Beraninya mereka bilang begitu padahal tidak tahu yang sebenarnya?_

 _Sampai salah satu adik kelas nekat bertanya untuk kemaslahatan bersama; penduduk sekolah yang (sepertinya) nyaris mati penasaran kenapa bisa terjadi kasus ini._

 _"Kak Jihoon, kok kakak jijik sih sama mantan kakak?"_

 _Tapi sayangnya, adik kelas satu ini malah menanyakan hal yang melenceng. Melenceng dalam artian kalau bukan ini yang mau ditanyakan oleh seisi sekolah._

 _Lebay, ya?_

 _Jihoon dengan senang hati menjawab, "Bukan jijik, tapi kesel, dek. Aku tuh kesel sama dia. Gak rela aku kalau diajak balikkan sama dia. Bahkan dia ngehirup napas yang sama kayak dia aku juga gak sudi. Mending mati karena gak napas aja."_

.

.

Kira-kira jawabannya seperti itu.

 _Tapi kalau misalnya diajak balikan, gimana?_

Nah, ini hal yang paling sering Jihoon dapatkan semenjak mereka putus. Jihoon sebenarnya masih senang dengan sosok kampret itu. Tapi kalau dikasih jera, nanti keenakan.

 _Loh, memang putusnya gara-gara apa, sih?_

Jadi begini kronologinya:

.

.

 _Pada satu malam yang sedang terang, kedua insan sedang asyik berkontakan lewat aplikasi untuk bertukar pesan._

 _Saat sedang asyiknya berbalas pesan, tanpa hujan tanpa petir, lawan obrol dari Lee Jihoon mengirim pesan yang isinya:_

 ** _Soon-ie_**

 _by, kita putus ya? (1)_

 _Jihoon membelalakkan matanya yang sipit; kaget dengan pesan yang isinya bikin perasaan campur aduk._

 ** _Soon-ie_**

 ** _Add Unblock Report_**

 ** _Jihunn_**

 _Hehe apasih_

 ** _Soon-ie_**

 _by, kita putus ya?_

 ** _Jihunn_**

 _Loh? Kok tiba2 sih???_

 ** _Soon-ie_**

 _gapapa by :)))_

 ** _Jihunn_**

 _Ih kamu mah TT_

 _Aku serius, ini boongan ya?_

 ** _Soon-ie_**

 _jadi kamu ngiranya aku boong_

 _atau serius? hehe_ :)

 ** _Jihunn_**

 _Ta' sleding palamu_

 ** _Soon-ie_**

 _ampun nyai hehe_

 _aku punya alesan kok by_

 ** _Jihunn_**

 _Emang alesannya apa?_

 _Eh tapi kayaknya bakal aneh deh jawabannya :)_

 ** _Soon-ie_**

 _soalnya aku mau jajal_

 _gimana kalo satu sekolah tau kita putus_

 _buat bahan reaction di vlog aku_

 _hEHEHE_ _HEHEHE_

 ** _Jihunn_**

 _Tuhkan_

 _Yaudah_

 _Kita putus beneran aja:)_

 _ByE!_

 _Aku mau nangis tau:( (deleted)_

 ** _Soon-ie_**

 _yAH BY_

 _JANGAN ATUH_

 _yah gua lupa kalo pacaran ama macan_

 ** _Jihunn_**

 _APA KATA KAMU?!_

 _OKE FIX KITA PUTUS BENERAN_

 _AKU GAJADI NANGIS!1!_

 ** _Soon-ie_**

 _yHA BYYY_

 _BECANDA AKUTUH_

 _ADUH ILAH PAKE KE SEND PULA_

 _BY? JIHUN? SAYANG?_

Y _asuw di block_

 _you blocked Soon-ie_

.

.

Jadi, semenjak itu, Jihoon benar-benar menjauhi lelaki oon bernama Kwon Soonyoung. Semua akun sosial media hingga nomor telepon milih Soonyoung diblokir oleh lelaki mungil itu agar tidak biss menghubunginya.

Memang, sih, Soonyoung adalah pemuda yang sangat konyol, humoris, pengertian, amat menyayangi Jihoon, dan sebagainya. Tapi kalau berurusan dengan Jihoon ataupun _channel vlog_ -nya, otaknya malah menjadi _nyerempet_ idiot.

Hari itu Soonyoung terlalu buntu ide untuk _update_ -an _video vlog_ -nya. Dan jadilah hubunganya yang menjadi korban.

 _Memang susah, ya, kalau pacaran sama anak hits._

Jihoon pula tak mau pengertian kepada lelaki terlampau sipit dengan paras menyerupai hewan hamster itu. Tapi kalau tidak begitu Soonyoung pasti otaknya akan konslet berkepanjangan.

Tapi Jihoon kangen. Kangen akan seseorang yang kini fotonya tengah memenuhi layar ponsel pintar milih Jihoon; foto wallpaper di ponselnya. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur sakit hati dengan kepolosan —atau kebodohan— mantannya itu.

Akhirnya, Jihoon mencoba untuk membuka blokiran kontak Soonyoung di semua akun sosial medianya.

 _'Hah, apa iya aku harus segitu marahnya ke Soonyoung?'_ batinnya galau.

Tak lama bunyi pesan masuk meriuhkan kamar Jihoon yang tadinya hening. Pemilih kamar langsung menyambar ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas sebelah kiri ranjang.

Seketika, wajah Jihoon langsung berganti ekspresi.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Soon-ie**_

 _by, balikkan yuk? aku bawa jjajangmyeon sama spicy ramyeon buat kamu nih. Ke bawah ya ;)_

.

.

 _Kira-kira, di terima atau tidak ya ajakan balikannya?_

 **END**

A/N: yea, jadi, apA INI???????? cerita unfaeda skali ini hehe .g

Oke langsung aja aku mau cuap-cuap sedikit yaaaaaa

1) _I'm very very very very thankful for u guys who review n fav or follow my story!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Aku gatau lagi musti gimana hehe kalo perlu aku mau ngestalk kalian dan paranin kalian buat ngucapin terima kasih hehe /g/ Kira-kira cara bales _comment_ gimana sih? _Pls_ lah aku awan pisan eUy:(((

2) Jadi, seperti biasa juga, maaf kalo ada kesalahan di cerita ini huhu bener-bener kebut ngerjain ini dan gak aku cek ulang huhu maap ya TT

3) tADINYA MAU BUAT FF INI JADI OPEN-END TAPI APALAH DAYA MALAH KELIATAN GABLAK GITU HUHU yaudalaya jelek ini mah huhu _btw_ aku emang sengaja buatnya gak terlalu dijelasin dan kesannya malah buru-buru. Soalnya aku sengaja buat yang kayak gini huhu gapapa aku ikhlas dihujat koq :(((((

4) maaf kalo hasilnya berantakan BANGET karena yaa gatau nih _setting_ -annnya berubah dari yang diketik pas di _publish_ hehe kipiye toh ora mudeng aku :((

Sip, _I think that's enough. Pls review this story (ma 3rd story_ haha udah 3 aja ya) kalo emang ada kritik dan saran ditAMPUNG KOK! terimakasih juga buat yang udah mampir. Semoga terhibur sama cerita aku ya!

 _Bye bye! Adios!_ *kedip ala Jihun wanawan*


End file.
